


You Piss Me Off

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bi Connor Murphy, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Getting Together, I changed things up a bit, I read the book and fell in love with Miguel so he’s in here, M/M, Miguel’s super chill and cool, bowling, longest fic I’ve made so far, might write him more, they have a lot of shit to talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Just some pre-kleinphy for y’all :-)
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	You Piss Me Off

Jared glared at the screen above him. Somehow, Connor Murphy got a strike. The one who didn’t even want to be here got a strike before him. Him, Jared, aka the one who is on the school bowling team. Aka the one who invited Evan, who was his friend first, to play which concluded in him inviting his friends which meant he invited Connor fucking Murphy. Jared glared and went to grab his ball, as it was his turn now.

“What’s wrong, Kleinman,” Connor asked with a smirk. “Upset that I’m beating you?” Jared struggled to not roll his eyes. That would be a sign that in fact yes it did upset him. It pissed him the hell off. But instead he let a forced smile invade his face.

“No, I’m just happy you’re finally showing use to our team,” he replied. Connor just smiled back, rolling his eyes. He muttered a right, sure before it was now Jared’s turn. 

Gutter ball.  
He got a gutter ball.

He looked back and saw Evan. Evan slightly smiled at him which caused Jared to smile back. How could he not? While he probably wasn’t Evan’s best friend, Evan was definitely his. Every time he saw Evan he was grateful that Evan wanted to be friends him. He acted like a huge dick before. 

He took a deep breath before grabbing his ball. Why should he let Connor scoring a strike ruin his mode? It was just a game. A game he, normally, was a total boss at, yeah, but still. He grabbed his ball and went again.

Spare. 

Jared grinned. Not a strike, yeah but it was good. And he was having fun. He didn’t need to win to have fun. 

“Good job, Jare,” Evan said to him when he came back to sit down. Evan held out his hand for a high-five and Jared grinned before slapping it.

—•—

The closest one to the bowling alley was Alana so Jared dropped her off first.

“Bye guys! Don’t forget about going to get out next weekend, Zoe!” Alana said while getting out of the car.

The next closest was Zoe and Connor. Zoe went out but for some odd reason Connor stayed back.

“Hey is it fine if you could drop me off at my friend Miguel’s house?” He asked. Jared didn’t reply for a moment before agreeing.

Evan was the closest after that because Miguel lived at the edge of town. They said their farewells before Jared drove off. What Jared didn’t expect was for Connor to actually try to talk to him. 

“Hey uh I had fun.” Connor wouldn’t look at him. 

“Oh, uh,” he felt his face flush. What a dum thing to be all flustered about, Jared thought you himself. 

“Yeah,” Connor said before continuing. “I know we don’t always get along so uh thanks for not freaking out and canceling our plans as soon as you heard I was coming.”

They both chuckled at that. It honestly did sound like something he’d do. He is technically the annoying mean dick in the group especially when it came to Connor. Though, it kinda hurt that Connor thought he would do that. He’s dumb, feelings and emotions are dumb.

“Yeah, no, I had fun too. And like I’m sorry for getting all pissy when you got a strike. I’m a sore loser in case you couldn’t already tell,” Jared laughed slightly. At this point Jared had already pulled his car in the driveway of Miguel’s house. 

“No, I was trying to piss you off,” Connor replied. “If either of us should be sorry it should be me. I shouldn’t be a dick just because it’s easier.” 

That confused Jared. Jared just looked at him before finally opening his mouth to ask his question. 

“Easier than what?” 

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment. Though, Jared wouldn’t necessarily say it was an awkward silence. No, it was quite nice actually, calming even.

“Than this,” Connor finally whispered before raising his hand to cup Jared’s face before leaning in to gently kiss him. Jared’s eyes widened before he let himself relax and kiss back. When they both pulled back, oxygen is important, they looked at each other before cracking up. Neither of the two boys knew why they were laughing, but it helped get rid of any and all tension between them.

“So, I’m just guessing, and you can kick my ass in I’m wrong but, you like me too, right?” Jared smiled and laid his forehead on Connor shoulder. It was uncomfortable, because they were in a car, but a part of him just needed to be close to Connor.

“Yeah, but,” Jared paused biting his lip. “I think we’ll need to do like a lot of talking if we’re going to be a thing. Like I definitely wanna give us a shot, don’t get me wrong I just think we should discuss it more, y’know?”

“Yeah I totally get that and 100% agree.” Connor said nodding. “And like—“

Suddenly Connor was cut off from a banging on the window. They both immediately turned over there to see Miguel grinning at them outside the car. Jared rolled down the window.

“What the fuck Miguel?” Connor asked glaring at him. Miguel just flashed him a grin.

“I know you guys are having a moment but I was promised help with homework and binge watching The Umbrella Academy for the millionth time again so.” Jared laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ll let you guys get to it. And we’ll uh talk about things later,” Jared said to Connor. They smiled at each other before Connor got out of the car waving goodbye after he closed the door. Jared waved back as he drove off. He really couldn’t wait to get to know Connor more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes don’t be afraid to correct me just please don’t be too mean about it! :-)  
> Might make a sequel if anyone is interested 👀


End file.
